


Teddy

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late Entry for Faberry Week Day 5: Crossover. Rachel's teddy bear, Teddy, tries to help her get Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy

On her fifth birthday, Rachel received a giant teddy bear. When she first saw the stuffed animal (which was only slightly smaller than her) she thought that nothing could be more amazing than having her 'Teddy' as her best friend. She later retook that thought when Teddy magically came to life over night after she made a wish on a star.

Teddy was Rachel's first friend… and sadly was her only one. Even now, as a sophomore in high school, she only had Teddy to hang out with and talk to. But he was enough. He was always so loving and caring, and he'd always say, "I love you," when they'd hug. (Of course that was due to Teddy's design as a toy, but that small fact didn't make the words any less true) And his size allowed Rachel to bring him to school with her.

The two of them were practically inseparable, and so it should have come to no surprise to Rachel when Teddy noticed her little crush on Quinn Fabray. She had been against his suggestions to do something about this infatuation, and yet still found herself in her current position. With Teddy securely in her backpack, Rachel was watching Quinn as she gathered her things from her locker.

"Go," Teddy urged, giving Rachel a few light punches on the back. Her feet slowly moved forward, and with each passing step her breathing became more and more uneven. Rachel came to a halt when she was just a few feet away from Quinn. She stood there awkwardly, not saying a word and watching as Quinn tossed a few books into her bag. It seemed that Quinn hadn't even noticed her presence and for that Rachel was grateful.

"Say something," Teddy whispered. Rachel opened her mouth to follow his instructions, but found that no words escaped her lips. For the first time that Rachel could think of, she was completely and utterly speechless. She should have planned this out better, perhaps even rehearse something to say. Yes, that's what she'd do.

She began to back away when Teddy spoke up, somehow imitating Rachel's voice, "Hey there, sweet cheeks, how about you let me tap that sometime?" Rachel's eyes widened in horror as Quinn snapped her head towards them.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Nothing, nothing! It wasn't me!" Quinn quirked and eyebrow disbelievingly, but began scanning the hallway nonetheless. Rachel followed her gaze and sadly found that the halls were empting. Quinn brought her gaze back to Rachel.

"So, who was it then?" Quinn asked plainly, not the slightest hint accusation in her tone.

"I- I- I don't know." Quinn nodded her understanding.

"Is there something you needed?" she asked. Confusion overtook Rachel's features at the question. "You came here for a reason, right?" Quinn reasoned with a shrug. "So is there something you needed?" she repeated her earlier question.

"No," Rachel replied instantly, receiving a punch from Teddy in response. "No, of course not, no." She felt a few more light punches on her back which caused her body to rock back and forth slightly. Quinn's eyes dropped momentarily. Rachel followed the action, and blushed profusely when she noticed her breasts. With Teddy's punches, it almost looked like she was trying to push them out in front of her; push them out at Quinn.

"Okay," Quinn said uncertainly. "I should get to class," she told Rachel, point her thumb behind her. "I'll see you later, I guess?" Rachel nodded her head rapidly and waved goodbye until Quinn was out of view. Once she was gone, Rachel took off her backpack and unzipped it.

Teddy poked out. "What was that?!" she asked him, just barely keeping her volume below a scream. "Are you trying to embarrass me? I thought you wanted to help me!"

"I do! But you weren't doing anything," Teddy pointed out. "You were about to run away. I had to do something."

"I was not going to run away," Rachel argued back. "I was simply going to regroup to construct a plan of attack. And how did you copy my voice?" Teddy smiled proudly.

"Neat trick, huh? I saw this video once of a guy doing impressions. I thought it was pretty cool, so I used what you taught me during my vocal lessons to try and make my own. I'm actually really good," he gloated. "Wanna hear one?"

"Later, Teddy. I have to get to class." Teddy understood and sank back into the backpack. "No more funny business," Rachel warned before zipping it up. "Okay?"

"Okay," Teddy sighed.

"I mean it Teddy."

"Okay," Teddy said again, albeit a bit more forcefully. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are Teddy. I love you."

"Love you too Rachel." Rachel kissed Teddy on the top of his head and zipped up her backpack. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her that she couldn't quite trust Teddy on this particular promise. She concluded that she'd have to especially careful around Quinn from now on.

Teddy could be a bit reckless from time to time, and was always very determined to get Rachel what she wanted. And right now Rachel wanted nothing more than to have Quinn as a girlfriend. And although Teddy had been successful in all his other schemes, even in stopping the popular kids from giving her slushie facials, Rachel doubted that him this time. She wouldn't say it to his face, if she did then he'd just be that much more motivated.

He could be a bit stubborn, but then again so could Rachel. And maybe that was why they made such a good team. They were alike in other ways as well, and so Rachel knew that he wouldn't so easily give up since he had her determination. When the day came to an end she opened up her backpack so she could sit him in the front seat where they could discuss some plans. But inside, she found her backpack empty. "Teddy?" she said, as though he would magically appear at the call of his name. "Teddy?!" she called, panicked.

Soon all the eyes in the parking lot were on her, a few of the students laughing at the thought of a teenage girl freaking out over a teddy bear, but Rachel didn't care. She darted back into school and started searching. There were moments, even if only a few, where she didn't have her backpack with her. And as ridiculous as it sounded, it was completely possible that someone went through her things and teddy-napped Teddy.

Rachel went back to all her classes throughout the day, looking through each for any hint of Teddy's whereabouts. When she found that he was in none, Rachel returned to her locker, expecting a ransom note but finding none. Rachel began to cry. She shut her locker and slumped to the floor. Her sobs echoed off the walls. She had lost her best and only friend and now was all alone.

She couldn't take it. They'd been through so much together, and had so many plans for the future. They were going to move to New York together. The thought of going there without him was heartbreaking. Rachel started crying harder. She didn't even know if she could even go to New York without him.

Suddenly she felt soft, but strong arms gently wrap around her. A voice whispered, "Hey, don't cry. It's okay." The soothing tone should have calmed Rachel, if only slightly, but instead she just sobbed louder. "Don't cry. Everything's okay. Here, maybe this teddy bear will make you feel better."

Rachel's heart stilled and she looked up at the teddy bear that was being handed to her. "Teddy?" she squeaked out. It was him, completely unharmed. "Teddy!" She pulled him into a tight hug, receiving an 'I love you' in the process. She kissed him all over, hugging him tighter and tighter as he repeated those three little words again and again. "Thank you," she said, finally looking up from Teddy to find Quinn Fabray sitting on the floor with her.

"So he's yours?"

"Mm hmm."

"Oh. I saw him outside my locker, and though he was a present for me."

"You must think it's silly; bringing a teddy bear to school." Rachel said, avoiding Quinn's eyes. Now any chance that she had, which had been fairly low, was gone. She felt like crying again.

"Actually, I don't." Rachel looked up, blinking, a few stray tears falling down her face. "I have a stuffed lamb at home. I can't go to sleep without her," she explained. "Maybe you might want to come over to my place and… Teddy, is it?" Rachel nodded. "And Teddy can meet Lamby. What do you say?"

"I- I'd like that."

"Okay, let's go." Quinn got up and helped Rachel to her feet. Rachel looked down at Teddy, mouthing out a, 'Thank You.'


End file.
